


Birthday Boy

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, HappyMinoDay, M/M, Mino Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: "Come on, tell your Hyung what do you want."





	Birthday Boy

It's just like another day for Mino. he would spend his day in front of the canvas or making a new song. Busy to make his brain work even though it's already night and he knows that he need rest too. But, fuck rest when his brain told him to make another masterpiece.  
  
He wears his most comfortable shirt. A big gray shirt. He doesn't comb his hair too. He leaves it like he just gets up from the bed. It's late already and he doesn't have any idea to get out of his room.  
  
What he doesn't expect is, Seunghoon dan Seungyoon suddenly comes to his room with a cake in his hand.  
  
"Ya big boy, happy birthday!!" said the younger guy. Mino froze in his chair before bursting in laugh.  
  
"come here, blow the candle! make a wish!" added Seunghoon shoving the cake in his hand. It's kinda hard for him because he held his phone too before he gives the cake for Seungyoon to take.  
  
Mino gets up from his chair. he almost didn't believe it. He really thought this year there will not any cake for him because Jinwoo Hyung isn't here right now.  
  
"now make a wish!" Seungyoon put the cake near Mino.  
  
Mino closed his eyes, put his hand together, down his head a bit. It really surprises him. Of course, he's happy. He's very happy about the surprise party. For Seungyoon and Seunghoon being near him right here right now. The only thing that missing is his favorite Hyung.  
  
He prays for his family, he prays for his group, he prays for his life, and he prays for his love.  
  
He opened his eyes and started blowing the candle.  
  
"oo!! happy Birthday!!" said Seungyoon and Seunghoon together.  That somehow makes the birthday boy embarrassed.  
  
"thank you Hyung," said him cutely, and that makes Seunghoon laughing hard.  
  
"Ya. don't be so formal, it's making me itching." Seunghoon shoves the cake to Mino. "Make sure to eat all of it okay!" added him.  
  
Mino nodded and once again said thanks. he put the cake on his desk, while he and his team member discussing what should they do to once again celebrate Mino's birthday because of course, they missed one guy.  
  
Just after they decided to make a call to Jinwoo, Mino's phone ringing. And the owner knows exactly who is the one calling. He runs towards his phone and picks it up.  
  
_"Mino ya~~ happy birthday~"_  
  
His ears perk out when hearing the soft voice from across the phone. He can't hide his wide smile.  
  
_"Are Seungyoon and Seunghoon done with their surprise par-- eh! ah, shoot! forget it if they didn't come over."_  
  
Mino laughed, and that makes the other guy confused.  
  
"They are already here Hyung, do you want to hear their voice?"  
  
_"Nah no need. they nag at me already for one hour full. My ears already tired of hearing them."_  
  
Once again the piercing guy laughed.  
  
_"I'm sorry Mino, I can't be in there will all of you. I'll promise I'll pay for it later. I'll buy you anything you want as long as it doesn't cost a car."_  
  
Mino can hear the sad tone in his Hyung voice. That's already enough for Mino to hear Jinwoo's voice even though it's from the phone.  
  
"no need Hyung. I'm happy enough hearing you congratulate me," said him while he sits with Seungyoon and Seunghoon again. The two Seung started to grumble beside Mino. telling Jinwoo that they are all disappointed with Jinwoo because he didn't in here with them. And telling Jinwoo to give his card to them when he comes back to Seoul.  
  
_"No way. I don't need to follow your request. I'll just say yes to the birthday boy."_  
  
That kinda lifts Mino spirit.  
  
Two Seung boo-ing Jinwoo before Mino said to them to shut a bit.  
  
_"Come on, tell your Hyung what do you want."_  
  
"Then I want you to kiss me."  
  
Seunghoon widened his eyes and giggling while Seungyoon laughing until he falls from his seat.  
  
"way to go, birthday boy! hahahahhaha." Seungyoon can't stop laughing. Of course, Seungyoon feels like Mino wasted his gift so much. If it's just a kiss, he can get it anytime though.  
  
_"Are you that lonely?"_  
  
Now it's time for Seunghoon to laughed until he falls from his seat when hearing Jinwoo respond. These dorks. Really.  
  
"It's your fault to being away from me Hyung," said Mino with his cute aegyo.  
  
That's it. Enough. Seungyoon can't take it anymore. He's tired of having a good laugh because of Mino and Jinwoo's joke. He grabs Seunghoon and backed away from Mino's place. Waving his hand when they out from the door.  
  
_"you serious? I could buy you a new camera."_  
  
"no need I can buy it myself."  
  
_"how about a hat or accessories? a new ring or piercing maybe?"_  
  
"I want a kiss."  
  
_"dude."_  
  
"kiss. chu."  
  
Mino can hear Jinwoo giggling on the phone. He likes hearing his Hyung laughing voice.  
  
_"Are you sure you want just a kiss for your birthday gift?"_  
  
"a kiss from Hyung isn't 'just' though."  
  
Now Jinwoo laughed hard. It's really making Mino at ease when hearing Jinwoo laughed because of him.  
  
_"Okay, wait for me to come home, and I'll give you plenty of kisses."_  
  
Mino raised his hand in happiness.  
  
_"Once again, happy birthday Mino-ya. wish you all the best and God bless you. Now, take a rest and have sweet dreams okay?"_  
  
Mino nodded and softened his voice. "You too Hyung, Goodnight."  
  
_"Goodnight, big baby."_  
  
Fuck with work now. He will have a good rest. Dreaming about his Hyung.  
  
And can't wait for him to get his birthday gift.  
  
  
\- e n d -  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mino  
> I'm such a lazy ass to make this in the nick of time  
> Nah it's because I don't know which plot should I use to make a birthday fic for him though.  
> Thank you Seunghoon for making a live-in Instagram to Mino's birthday party wuhuuuuu  
> Thank you because I can make this fic in just less than one hour. And it's already the end of March 30  
> hahahahahahahhaha  
> Thank you Seunghoon-ya I love you  
> wuwu


End file.
